The Reason, I Fight
by 11KairiMayumi11
Summary: This will be rewritten, so the story is ON HOLD. This will be the prequel of 'The RoyAi Diary'
1. Prologue, The Reason I Fight

_**I ::The Reason. I Fight::**_

_Author's Note:_ I wanted to make a side story about FMA and This is the result, It's about what I imagined before the beginning of the Manga/Brotherhood. but, Honestly…another reason is that, I just want to write about Roy Mustang's past. I was just curious…But let me say that it will be awhile before he comes to the story, :)

_Warning:_ This story has OC's…This is the past, But I will try to make them blend in well…and only a few…

_Disclaimer:_ I only made _this_ story and some OC's, But not Fullmetal and It's characters.

* * *

_-o**oOo**o-_

___Why do I fight?_

_" That's simple…Because I wanted to live…"_

_" I've always believe that If I fight, I could protect everyone close to me…"_

_" I've always believe in that thought…I thought that I could do it with my own power…"_

_" But now, on this battlefield…I felt only like a pawn…"_

_" A mere pawn, weak…Unable to do something with his freewill…"_

_" A mere dog, who follows and obeys, irrational and unreasonable Orders "_

_" Did I make the right decision? "_

_" I've always wondered…Is this really the reason why we fight…? "_

_" To kill or be killed? To follow or betrayal? With blood and tears…? "_

Then I walked on this bloody path, and the dusk sky, I ask myself…

_" What is…The reason, I fight? "_

_-o**oOo**o-_

_**

* * *

**_

**_::Prologue::_**

_-** The Reason, I Fight -**_

_**

* * *

**_

I became a soldier because I want to help people…That was my reason…But now as I walk through this blood stained sand…Did I make the right decision…?

A Soldier fights…a soldier defends…a soldier kills…That was our job…

It's quite a pain in the chest to realize that a soldier who swore to protect the people is killing them instead…It's quite sickening…But it's our job…and orders are orders…Where's the justice in that…?

But I no longer have the reason to judge that…I have no reason to hesitate nor doubt and regret…

I have already pulled the trigger…and there is no going back…

I've seen so many died within my eyes…So many blood, tears and anguish…Even though It's my job, I really can't see any valid reason why we have to do this…

They barely had any faults…But what's the point of this uprising…? Just a little misunderstanding and this happened…But I guess that is why there is wars…Because of this misunderstandings and the consequences are painful…

_" Hey we need help over here! "_

Looks like another slaughter…Even though the enemies are few…they are pretty powerful, with their alkahestry…It's really embarrassing that our state alchemist can barely stood a chance…

What can I do? I'm only a mere Infantry man…But with my beliefs, I stood up and fight…rather than to sit and watch…

_" We need help here, hurry! Call a medic! Damn it! There are so many over there! "_

I can no longer watch as others risk their lives…While I let things unfold as I watch…I can't just watch…I had to do something, I have to see it with my own eyes…I have to fight.

_" Darn it! They're so powerful, Sergeant, we need you here! "_

They're calling me…so I responded, I am a sharpshooter but I prefer to use close combat than with guns…My expertise are rapiers and I'm from the front lines. It's a kill or be killed fight.

This battle… I have to survive…In this battle field, you only need one reason why you fight…And that's to live…

Live in these bloodshed of a field…Fight and survive…Kill or be killed…That's the reason to it…

_" Are you ready, Sergeant? "_

" I'm ready…Call all able men and we'll head out! " I said as I led the group.

I'm a soldier, I'm not an alchemist and my job is an infantry man and my rank is Sergeant, I am Sergeant Aaron Mustang…And _The Reason, I fight_ is to Live through the war and to protect whom I can…

And with that reason, I'll fight without hesitation. I am a soldier and I will fight till this battle is over.

But even if the bloodshed cease…The battle can't ever truly be over…But even If that's the cause…I'll keep moving on and fight…

I'm positive that, one day it will all work out…I'm sure of it…

Even If I'm not the one who will change it for the better, at least, I became a part of it…

* * *

**_-End of prologue -_**

_

* * *

_

_Author's note:_ Was the story a little bit serious (dull)…? It is short though…Regardless, It's only the beginning and I have a lot in store, and I think It's okay, I don't know about you guys so, Please Review, so I know what you think about this…

I'll update the next chapter in a little while, Thanks for reading.

All I can say about the next chapter is that there will be a friendly interaction, perhaps? …and maybe another reason he fights…? I hope you'll look forward to this... ^_^


	2. Chapter One: A New Reason

_Author's Note:_ OK, Here is Chapter One. I hope you'll like it. Thanks for reading the previous chapter.

_**::Chapter One::**_

_::A new Reason::_

This battle went on for Three more days...It's already been a week since it all started and so far, it's far from over. About twenty of our soldiers are dead and about thirty are injured. As for the enemies, I do not know their numbers but for the dead, It's only ten, but I believe they are all alchemists...

Well, with their healing powers, were clearly at a disadvantage...For now, the battle has ceased and we were given the chance to take a break.

But I can't relax, Why? Well, It's because of the wails of pain of my injured comrades. The anguish cries of their lost love ones and dearest comrades...and the stoic and tensed atmosphere, filled of doubt and pain...How could I relax?

I stood up and went to a nearby well and wash my face, In what I see in my reflection on the clear water, Is a person whose eyes are restless and fatigue...Eyes that have been stained with bloodshed...The eyes of a murderer...

I splashed my face with cold water and felt a little bit refreshed, But it did little to calm my restlessness...I was still out of it when someone held my eyes forcing it shut.

_" Hey! "_ I said angrily as he held my eyes tightly.

" _Guess, who?_ " An all to familiar voice to me said irritating me.

" _Ahh, Damn it, Chris...Do you really have to joke around in this kind of situation?_" I said as I shook around to release his grip.

He let me go and sighed, " _Really...You should take it easy for a bit and loosen up..._" He said as he placed an arm around my shoulders and laughed.

I really can't believe that he could still be like this at this situation, well in any way, I'm quite envious at my friend for having the energy to be like this at this time...I really am envious of his strength...

I sighed and spoke, " _Just where are you getting this energy to laugh and joke around? Really I can't even utter a smile._ " I said as he looked around then bent his head closer and whispered to my ear. " _It's a secret between you and I..._" he started.

" _And what is that...?_ " I said curiously as he went nearer and smirked, " _It's a secret..._" He said as I push him around to the side. He continued to laugh at me.

" _Really...Why am I wasting my time with you...?_ " I said as i scratched my head, he went to held my shoulder again, grinning as he spoke. "_Because, I'm a dear friend who can liven up your foul mood..._"

" _Shut up..."_ I uttered as he laughed again.

"_But really, I'm just as stressed out as you are...I'm just trying to cheer myself up too..._ " He said in a serious tone and let go of me and looked at me in the eyes.

" _It really has been stressful lately..._" I said as he nodded. " _Yep, It probably very stressful...especially for you since you're in the front lines..._" He said with a little smile as he held his head.

" _We always look straight ahead_..._It's just as stressful as being in the back...At least we have you guys to watched our backs...what about yours?_" I said as he shrugged his shoulders..." _Heh...I'll get by..._" He said reassuringly and looked at the other side scratching his head.

Then I looked at him curiously, " _Hey, Chris..._" I started as he looked back. " _Yeah?_ " He uttered with a smile.

" _What's the Reason, you fight?_" I asked casually, Putting my hands on the pocket of my pants. He did the same and looked at my eyes.

"_I fight because, I want to see the future...Not like this tensed feeling...I want to see the future filled of smiles and laughter's...It doesn't matter if I lose my life on the process if the future that I believe and fight for will come to fruition..._" He said with a small smile as he looked down to the ground.

" _I know that it's only a futile wish...but that is what I believe in..._" He added as he looked up and raised his hands to the air, " _What am I saying? This is so unlike me..._"

Seeing his expressions, it was my turn to laugh at him. He frowned and said, " _What?_ "

" _Sorry..._" I uttered as I composed myself. " _I wasn't expecting that from you...Regardless, It's not a futile attempt...In fact it's a great reason to fight...A future that's filled of laughter...That's a future worth fighting for._" I said as he nodded.

" _But with that attitude I don't know, How you'll be able to do that._ " I teased, talking to him really liven up my mood.

He laughed and held my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. " _That's why I need your help..._" he said.

" _With my power alone, I'm useless...But with the two of us working together, It could make a difference!_" He added.

" _I don't think the two of us can do that alone..._" I said as he smirked, " _We can! Think positive...So are you with me?_ " he asked.

I frowned for awhile but then smiled, " _Like I have a choice...Fine...Let's fight together._ " I said as we both laughed.

Then suddenly a warning bell was heard.

"_Looks like it's time..._" he said as he let me go and stretched around.

" _Yeah..._" I uttered as my mood became gloomy again. Well the bell signifies that there will be blood shed...I don't like that one bit...

" _Hey, Aaron?_ " He said as I looked back to him. " _Yeah?_ " I uttered in reply.

" _Don't die..._" He said as I returned his concerned glance. " _I will...You too, Be careful._ " He nodded as I nod too, Then we went our separate ways and got ready for the battle.

We went head on with the war, without thinking of the consequences and the cost...We sacrificed our blood and risk our lives...and what will we get in return...? Will it be the future we dreamed of_?_ Or will it lead to our graves?

All we know is that there's no looking back.

* * *

**::-End of Chapter One-::**

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Well thanks for reading Chapter One of this story...Is the story interesting or boring? Well I wish it was the first...LOL.

Anyhow...It's still OC's so far so I'm not surprised to think that you maybe bored out. I'm planning on showing them at a more later chapter...But it will be soon.

_- As for the names I'd given...They're of no importance. LOL. ( they're my friends and they'll kill me when they find out. Especially if they find out what I'm going to do with them... XD ) -_

* * *

All I can say about the next chapter is that there will be action and anguish…( _Because my friends will kill me for what I'll do to them..._XD) But

seriously speaking, it is not a cheery chapter. :(

* * *

Updates: I'll be updating this pretty soon, just finishing up the others...This is just like, 'The RoyAi Diary' ...but this has a more deeper story plot line, this will also start at the very beginning of Roy's life till the Future. Hmm...look forward to it?


End file.
